Seven Feudal Fairy Tales
by Dame Sekhmet
Summary: Après avoir lu un parchemin de poésie trouvé au sein des reliques de la mère d'Inuyasha, Kagome se retrouve piégée avec Sesshomaru dans un autre monde, où ils doivent voyager à travers sept différents contes de fée et compléter le poème pour rentrer chez eux. /Traduction de la fanfiction de LadyBattossai/
1. Ink on skin

Salut !

Je publie aujourd'hui quelque chose de nouveau. C'est une histoire merveilleuse, magique, incroyable, et...ce n'est pas moi qui l'ai écrite. Il s'agit d'une traduction de la fic de LadyBattossai, une des meilleures que j'ai jamais eu l'occasion de lire. J'ai récemment obtenu sa permission pour cette traduction, et je dois dire que je suis assez fière de mon travail, qui est moins facile qu'on pourrait le croire.

Bref, j'espère que vous profiterez de ce récit, que je ne peux que vous conseiller de lire.

Enjoy!

* * *

Crédits : Inuyasha et ses personnages appartiennent à Rumiko Takahashi. Shiro et le Roi Dragon appartiennent à LadyBattossai.

Crédit image : YoukaiYume

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Ink on Skin**

« L'as tu enfin trouvé, Inuyasha ? » une voix résonna depuis la brillante ouverture de la petite grotte. S'arrêtant de creuser, une silhouette poussiéreuse jeta un coup d'œil au dessus du bord du trou profond dans lequel il se tenait, ses oreilles triangulaires tournées vers la source du bruit.

« Feh, » répondit le hanyou avec désinvolture, sa voix râpeuse et légèrement plus irritée que d'habitude. Mais il était proche. 'Encore quelques dizaines de centimètres et...' pensa-t-il en inspirant l'air frais une dernière fois. Il se pencha, continuant de ramasser la terre froide à l'aide de ses mains griffues. Avec l'odeur âcre de la poussière piquant ses yeux et irritant son nez, il lui fallut un moment pour retrouver sa position initiale. Puis, d'un mouvement rapide et adroit, il envoya de nouveau la crasse au bord du trou, sur la pile grandissante derrière lui.

Kagome réprima un sourire narquois en voyant la scène, décidant qu'il valait mieux cacher son amusement que de déclencher la colère du hanyou. Shippo avait déjà glissé quelques remarques pendant qu'Inuyasha travaillait, et s'était vu récompensé de plusieurs bosses sur la tête. Malgré le fait que cela accentue sa ressemblance avec un chien, elle ne pouvait nier que la technique d'Inuyasha était efficace.

Quand ses ongles crissèrent sur une surface métallique, il laissa échapper un cri triomphant et épousseta l'objet, cherchant ses bords. Entendant son succès, Miroku, Sango et Shippo apparurent à l'entrée de la grotte. Tourmentés par la curiosité, ils avaient passés une bonne partie de la matinée à s'interroger sur cet objet que le hanyou avait tenu à récupérer, leur faisant faire un large détour sur la route du village où ils devaient exorciser un démon. Grognant sous l'effort, Inuyasha tira un large coffre de fer hors du trou et secoua la poussière de ses vêtements et de ses cheveux désormais davantage gris que blancs. Il s'accroupit, et étudia les verrous de la boîte autrefois richement ornementée, mais dont l'exposition aux éléments avait depuis longtemps volé sa beauté originelle. 'Cela faisait 70 ans, après tout – dont une cinquantaine passés scellé sur un arbre' songea-t-il en effleurant de ses griffes la complexe serrure.

« Laissez-moi faire, » offrit Miroku, s'agenouillant près du hanyou plongé dans sa réflexion. Frappant la serrure rouillée sèchement à l'aide de son shakujô, elle céda rapidement. Son sourire suffisant était déconcertant, davantage encore que la facilité avec laquelle il avait ouvert le coffre. Avec révérence, Inuyasha retira le couvercle et commença à trier soigneusement le contenu parfaitement emballé. La curiosité l'emportant sur la patience, tous s'agglutinèrent autour du coffre, cherchant désespérément à savoir ce qui captivait leur habituellement rêche compagnon. Inuyasha les observa avec circonspection alors qu'ils ramassaient chacun un paquet et dépaquetaient délicatement les différents objets. Satisfait du respect qu'ils manifestaient, il continua sa recherche, s'arrêtant parfois pour renifler certains articles, ses pensées s'envolant vers une autre époque, dans un autre endroit.

« C'est un kimono, » souffla Sango, la surprise perçant dans sa voix, « Et il est magnifique. » Soulevant la délicate soie, elle observa les délicates fleurs de lotus roses et violettes parcourant le tissu. Elle n'avait jamais rien vu de pareil, sauf peut-être pendant ses voyages en tant que chasseresse de youkais, quand les plus élégantes Hime revêtaient leurs atours. Elle l'approcha de son visage, laissant le doux et frais tissu effleurer son visage. Même si elle n'avait pas de désir particulier pour des vêtements somptueux, il était difficile de ne pas imaginer la sensation que procurerait la parure d'un tel habit.

Kagome glissa le sien hors de sa délicate enveloppe, révélant un tanto noir et laqué. Des fleurs de sakura et des branches s'entrelaçaient sur la poignée, entourant une perle de nacre incrustée dans la garde. En retirant le saya, elle découvrit une lame ternie, mais forgée de toute évidence par une main experte. Fascinée par sa beauté, la lycéenne ne remarqua pas le hanyou qui se tenait devant elle, l'air d'attendre quelque chose.

« Kagome, » fit-il doucement, glissant dans sa main libre un peigne de style kanzashi. Enchantée par son nouveau trésor, elle accepta le peigne en demi-lune, attentive à ne pas l'abimer. Elle n'avait jamais vu de peigne en ivoire, et elle s'émerveilla devant les gravures représentant des tortues parcourant chacune de ses dents. Les dorures étincelant dans la faible lumière de la grotte, elle tourna de nouveau ses yeux vers Inuyasha, la douceur nouvelle présente sur son visage la faisant immédiatement rougir.

« Pour la yurei, au village, » ajouta-t-il ensuite, intrigué par sa réaction puis souriant d'un air entendu. Le rouge de ses joues disparaissant alors qu'elle s'apercevait qu'il n'avait pas saisi, elle retourna à la contemplation du peigne. Ils tentaient en effet de faire trouver le repos à l'esprit vengeur d'une princesse, mais il leur avait échappé plusieurs fois ces derniers jours.

« Inuyasha, es-tu sûr de vouloir prendre ce risque ? Miroku pourrait avoir tort. Peut-être n'a-t-elle pas envie de revoir le luxe de sa vie passée, » s'inquiéta Kagome, serrant nerveusement la parure dans ses mains. Plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, dorés, de son ami, elle l'étudia alors qu'il pondérait ses mots.

« Feh ! Je la ferais fuir avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit, » proclama-t-il avec confiance, sa main effleurant sans aucune subtilité la garde de Tessaiga. Il tourna ensuite des talons pour sortir de la grotte, à la recherche du kitsune malicieux qui s'était éclipsé avec la balle de cuir qu'il avait trouvé dans le coffre.

« Alors tous ces objets sont des souvenirs de son enfance ? » Demanda Sango après un court instant de silence. Elle plia le kimono soigneusement, le plaçant de nouveau sous son enveloppe protectrice.

« Je pense, oui, » répondit Kagome, pensant à des événements qui avaient eu lieu quelques années plus tôt, « L'illusion de sa mère qu'on avait utilisée pour le piéger portait des vêtements semblables. »

« L'âge du coffre confirme aussi cette théorie, » commenta Miroku d'un air absent, distrait par un vieux parchemin qu'il tenait en main. Rendue perplexe par sa matière, Kagome continuait de fixer le peigne d'ivoire. L'ivoire n'était pas commun au Japon durant l'ère Sengoku, et elle se demanda distraitement qui aurait pu offrir un cadeau si unique et si spécial. L'image d'un puissant inu daiyoukai voyageant en Chine ou en Inde à la recherche du cadeau parfait pour son amante traversa son esprit. Un sourire découragé s'échappa de ses lèvres. 'Je me contenterai d'un demi-youkai me donnant un bol de ramen,' pensa-t-elle tristement. Presque une année d'attirance et de rares moments intimes pesaient sur sa confiance en elle-même. Qu'est-ce qui lui donnait de l'espoir ? Elle avait seulement réussi à obtenir un câlin, et presque un baiser. Sans compter qu'elle avait dû lutter avec Kikyo pour attirer son attention. Comment était-elle supposée vaincre la morte ?

La taijiya posa une main rassurante sur l'épaule de Kagome, effleurant sa joue en un geste de réconfort. Elle comprenait, mais qu'aurait-elle pu dire ? Avec ses propres problèmes romantiques, elles auraient pu en parler ensemble toute la nuit, pour se demander si Inuyasha ou Miroku créait le plus de problèmes... Une série de malédictions bourrues et un couinement l'interrompirent, la tirant hors de son auto-apitoiement. Kagome se dirigea vers l'entrée de la grotte. Shippo méritait probablement sa punition, mais elle devait au moins intervenir avant qu'Inuyasha n'aille trop loin.

Miroku restait perplexe devant le parchemin usé qu'il manipulait délicatement. La calligraphie exotique paraissait être un liquide noir sur le parchemin crème et les caractères semblaient presque danser sur le papier mince sous la lueur des bougies. C'était magique, mais le kanji était si étrange que même lui, un prêtre bien éduqué, avait des difficultés à le déchiffrer.

« Kagome, » appela le moine tandis qu'elle entrait en tirant derrière elle un Shippo penaud et accompagné par Inuyasha à l'apparence innocente et lançant avec entrain une balle de cuir dans l'aire. « Peux-tu lire cela ? »

« Peut-être », répondit la lycéenne, déposant le kitsune dans les bras de Sango. Fronçant des sourcils, elle examina l'encre chatoyante. Ce qui donnait des difficultés au moine devait représenter un défi, mais elle s'étonna en s'apercevant que même le style du tracé lui semblait étranger.

« Le sujet semble être des légendes populaires. Il y est aussi fait mention d'une espèce de portail, mais c'est tout ce que j'ai réussi à comprendre, » expliqua Miroku, tandis que sa sournoise main gauche se rapprochait habilement de la taille de la jeune fille. Avec une égale dextérité, Kagome glissa hors de sa portée. Sans perdre le cours de ses idées, elle s'agenouilla près de son gros sac à dos et en fouilla l'intérieur.

« Mes précieuses notes de Kanji, » annonça-t-elle victorieusement en sortant un cahier usé et feuilletant ses pages froissées. Les années de pratiques de kanji à l'école se rappelèrent à l'esprit de la lycéenne enthousiaste, tandis qu'elle essayait de trouver un sens aux obscurs caractères tracés sur le parchemin.

 _L'encre glisse sur le parchemin  
_ _Et sépare les mouvants symboles  
_ _L'obscurité avale chacun_

 _Sur le bois, les brisants noirs déferlent  
_ _Les coquilles chantent refuge dans le vent_

 _Cachés loin du ciel  
_ _Courageux dans la tempête, la lune et le soleil  
_ _Cherchent l'avant_

* * *

« Sesshomaru-sama, » appela une petite voix désespérément joyeuse. Sur un chemin étroit bordé de brins d'herbe ambrés, une silhouette haute et élégante interrompit sa démarche et jeta un coup d'œil en arrière en entendant son prénom.

« Rin ! » s'exclama une voix encore plus faible, alors qu'un petit youkai vert se précipitait sur la terre battue. Ses pieds d'oiseaux courant rapidement et ses mains cachés sous les lourdes manches d'un haori brun, il portait un haut bâton de bois. Sur cette canne étaient talentueusement gravées les têtes d'un vieillard et d'une jeune femme. Elle était bien plus grande que lui, et semblait prête à basculer à tout moment. Pourtant, il parvenait à s'avancer sans s'écrouler tout en montant sur la colline, vers la petite fille à son sommet.

« Rin, ne dérange pas Sesshoumaru-sama avec tes besoins ridicules, » l'admonesta Jaken, tournant les yeux du côté de la bête à deux têtes pour les plonger dans ceux, moqueurs, de Rin. « Il est occupé à chercher Naraku, ou un indice sur sa location. » Jaken tourna de nouveau la tête vers Sesshomaru, qui avait repris son chemin sur le chemin creusé.

« Jaken-sama, il y a une voix qui vient de Ah-Un, » dit calmement Rin.

« Une voix ? » répondit-il, le doute perçant dans sa voix. Alors qu'il ouvrait son bec pour la réprimander de lui avoir fait perdre son temps, et celui de leur seigneur, le petit youkai entendit une voix, dont le rythme faible résonnait dans ses oreilles pointues. « Sesshomaru-sama ! »

Fermant ses yeux dorés avec lassitude, Sesshomaru laissa échapper un inaudible soupir et stoppa de nouveau. Une idée, celle de relever ses serviteurs de leur devoir traversa l'esprit du youkai, pour s'y attarder plus longtemps que d'habitude avec le commentaire suivant.

« Il y a une voix venant de Ah-Un ! » hurla Rin, son observation renforcée par les bégaiement anxieux de Jaken et son manque d'explication. D'un mouvement fluide, Sesshomaru pivota et rebroussa chemin. Lui aussi fut confus en arrivant à leurs côtés : il y _avait_ une voix. Rapidement, repérant l'origine du son, le seigneur démon défit l'un des sacs portés par le dragon youkai. Dans la besace, il récupéra un vieux parchemin, étrange héritage légué par son père. Il brillait d'une lumière bleue, et la voix s'en écoulait comme des gouttes d'eau dans une caverne. Avec aisance, il déroula le parchemin avec son unique main et étudia les lettres brillant devant lui. Chaque syllabe était prononcée selon un rythme lent, et l'étrange lueur glissait dans les nouveaux caractères, inondant le papier de lumière. Le parchemin n'avait jamais attiré l'attention du daiyoukai dans le passé, celui-ci l'ayant simplement ignoré en pensant que c'était une relique de son père témoignant de son goût pour la poésie.

 _Sept contes anciens sont réunis  
_ _Cris pleins de rage, vœux méprisés_

 _L'ours lance le défi  
_ _Un garçon, d'or sont sa force et sa volonté  
_ _Les arbres annoncent la victoire_

« Sesshomaru-sama ? » Jaken prit la parole, ses yeux jaunes s'écarquillant avec consternation. « Sesshomaru-sama, vous êtes en train de disparaître ! » Les yeux du daiyoukai fusèrent, pour s'apercevoir que son regard traversait ses habits blancs de soie et son armure polie jusqu'au sol et les formes vagues de ce qui était autrefois ses pieds. Il grogna, empli d'une rage brûlante en constatant qu'il était pris au piège. Il tenta de lâcher le vicieux parchemin, mais découvrit que même sa main n'était plus que vapeur. Désespéré, il se débattit pour conserver sa forme alors que son corps se fondait dans le néant et finalement, malgré tous ses efforts, son esprit fut avalé par l'obscurité.

* * *

 _Shakujô_ : Il s'agit d'un bâton autrefois utilisé par les prêtres japonais itinérants. Il se caractérise par les anneaux dont est ornée son extrémité.

 _Tanto_ : c'est l'équivalent japonais de la dague. Son fourreau est appelé _saya_.


	2. The Sun and the moon

Hello ! Ne me tuez pas, je sais que ça fait longtemps… Mais je n'abandonne jamais mes projets, et me voici de retour, pour vous servir !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : The Sun and the Moon**

« Kagome-sama, lâchez le parchemin ! » ordonna Miroku, la voix ferme et les yeux fixés sur le visage de la jeune fille.

« Pourquoi te mets-tu en colère? »

« Lâchez-le! »

« Hey, ne crie pas. C'est toi qui m'a dit de le lire.»

« Lâche-le! » cria-t-il encore en se déplaçant rapidement vers elle, tandis que sa voix perdait son calme. Alors qu'il s'approchait, elle put voir l'évidente détresse peinte sur son visage, habituellement si placide. Dans sa poitrine, son cœur fit un bond devant cette inquiétude inexplicable.

« Kagome! » cria ensuite Inuyasha, la même peur déformant son visage. Dépassant le moine, il tendit sa main vers elle, mais elle glissa dans l'air avant de l'atteindre. Son bras, qui disparaissait progressivement, s'envola sous son toucher, comme s'il n'était plus fait que d'air.

« Qu'est ce qui m'arrive? » cria la lycéenne sans bruit, alors que la panique grandissait en elle. Pourtant, son corps vaporeux resta immobile malgré sa peur. Le seul mouvement qui l'agitait n'était rien de plus qu'une lente dispersion dans le vent léger de la grotte. Inuyasha recula, craignant de causer plus de mal que de bien. Des cris désespérés résonnèrent, mais chaque cri entendu lui semblait plus faible. Les lampes devinrent noires, et elle sentit les dernières marques de sa présence s'évaporer.

* * *

« Mon visage est en feu » marmonna Kagome en grinçant des dents, plissant les yeux sous l'effet de la douleur sourde qui traversaient son corps. Etendue inconfortablement sur le sol, elle se reprit et se redressa lentement en frottant sa joue endolorie. Son corps lui semblait être de caoutchouc. Ses nerfs ne répondaient plus, et elle ne parvenait pas à tenir debout. Comme son corps, son esprit restait embrumé, et elle observait sans comprendre les contours flous de la salle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son vieux cahier de kanji gisait près d'elle et elle le récupéra précautionneusement. Elle tenta de déplacer une de ses longues jambes vers l'avant, mais ne réussit qu'à trébucher et à tomber sur ses fesses. Le choc éclaircit son esprit, et ses yeux bruns observèrent de nouveau les murs devant elle. Elle n'était plus dans la grotte.

La petite pièce, sombre, était éclairée par quelques lampes murales qui révélaient de complexes peintures sur les murs et le plafond couvert de papier de riz. Entourée par de rayonnant soleil, une figure particulière retint l'attention de Kagome. C'était une femme charmante, d'où émanaient lumière et chaleur. Pour la reconnaître, la lycéenne n'avait pas besoin d'avoir grandi dans un sanctuaire.

« Amaterasu, » murmura-t-elle comme à elle-même alors qu'elle parvenait enfin à se mettre debout, n'hésitant plus à avancer. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir été amenée dans un musée d'art précieux, et elle examina les reliques exotiques qui l'entouraient. Elle se dirigea finalement vers le tokonoma qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce. Dans l'étroite alcôve était accroché un parchemin représentant Amaterasu sortant d'une grotte, rendant la lumière au monde après s'être volontairement exilée. Il surplombait des fleurs arrangées en bouquet, placées autour d'un petit sanctuaire dédié à la déesse du soleil. En son centre, un mince bâton d'encens brûlait, dégageant de délicates fumeroles. « Quelque chose ne va pas, » murmura-t-elle d'un air pensif, tandis qu'elle effleurait les fleurs à l'aspect fragile.

Avant qu'elle aie pu mettre le doigt sur ce qui la perturbait, les rouleaux commencèrent à trembler contre les murs. Un grondement bas parcourut la pièce. Retenant son souffle, Kagome écouta attentivement. Il régnait un calme étrange : seul le murmures des lampes ardentes était perceptible. Puis, avec un bruit sourd se fit entendre, bientôt suivi d'une espèce de tremblement de tonnerre résonnant à travers les murs. Inspirant profondément, la lycéenne se dirigea vers la porte coulissante et la toucha timidement, rassemblant son courage pour découvrir ce qui se trouvait derrière.

« Très bien, » proclama-t-elle, glissant la porte shoji avec détermination. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit sous l'effet de la surprise. C'était l'océan. Ses craintes fondant comme neige au soleil, elle se pencha sur la balustrade ornée qui la séparait des vagues. Ondulant comme la soie, l'eau noire s'échouait sur les piliers du bâtiment et Kagome se surprit à rêver de soleil et de pastèque. Ca faisait si longtemps qu'elle n'était pas allée à la plage !

Cependant, l'obscurité et le ciel gris n'étaient pas le soleil joyeux de ses souvenirs d'enfance et son bonheur s'évanouit avec l'apparition de tourbillons de mauvais augures. Alors que le vif vent salé fouettait ses cheveux, elle regardait les lambeaux de nuages noirs qui se déplaçaient rapidement à travers le ciel. Dansant tortueusement, se dissipant et réapparaissant, ils jouaient des histoires violentes, empreintes d'agonie avec leurs vaporeuses volutes. Incrédule, la lycéenne observait silencieusement les samouraïs se battre les uns contres les autres et les villages ravagés. Guerres brutales, mort et visages démoniaques se succédaient dans le ciel et elle était horrifiée, fascinée par cet étrange carnage.

« Cela ne peut pas être vrai. Mon imagination doit me jouer des tours. Peut-être ai-je passé trop de temps dans la Sengoku Jidai. Trop de villages rasés, trop de sépulture, trop de youkais et trop de caféine, » marmonna-t-elle sans y croire alors que les nuages prenaient une nouvelle forme. Une tête et un torse se construisirent lentement à l'horizon. Tandis que des éclairs d'un jaune maladif éclairaient les cavités profondes de ses yeux, un cruel sourire étira des lèvres mal dessinées. A la suite de l'épaule, un bras apparut pour se tendre vers la jeune fille hypnotisée.

Le grondement reprit, secouant le sol et divertissant Kagome du spectacle troublant. Regardant l'avant du bâtiment, elle réalisa que le son était plus fort là-bas que dans la salle d'où elle venait. Son regard se porta de nouveau vers l'horizon, et elle soupira profondément de soulagement à la vue des nuages rassurants, sans vie, qui parcouraient le ciel. Maudissant son imagination, Kagome effectua quelques pas vers le couloir, se dirigeant vers l'origine du mystérieux son.

Le tintement de clochettes la salua alors qu'elle tournait au coin du couloir. Accrochées à l'extrémité du bâtiment, le vent les caressait doucement. Sentant qu'elle se détendait sous l'enchantement spectral de la musique, elle marcha jusqu'à une large porte, qui lui assurerait la tour de l'immense bâtiment. Penchée, elle pressa sa joue contre le bois sculpté. Un autre tremblement survint, et la porte vibra violemment contre son doux visage.

'Ça vient de là,' pensa-t-elle, mordant nerveusement sa lèvre supérieure. 'Le chemin du retour s'y trouve peut-être aussi, donc il faut que j'y aille. Je serai silencieuse. Si il y a le moindre danger, je fuirai et j'essaierai de trouver une solution. Ce n'est pas le meilleur des plans, mais c'est toujours mieux que de ne rien faire.' Un lourd soupir s'échappa de ces lèvres, elle fut plus que jamais consciente du vide dans son dos. 'Que ne donnerais-je pas pour avoir mon arc.'

Le cœur battant, la lycéenne humecta ses lèvres en agrippant fermement la poignée de la porte. Elle sentait sa main trembler. En fait, son corps tout entier sembler pris en proie à des tremblements incontrôlables. Une simple pression suffit pour ouvrir la porte. Immergé dans un océan de lumière, Kagome se sentit consumée par de terrifiantes langues de feu. La tension, la peur l'envahirent, comme le brasier l'envahissait toute entière. Elle hurla, sans répit, même lorsque la dernière flamme disparut.

« Je suis en vie ?! » haleta-t-elle quand son cri s'éteignit enfin. L'absence de danger la plongeant dans l'incompréhension, elle tâta tout son corps - heureusement encore entier – sans y croire.

« Hn, » répondit une voix grave, sans exprimer aucune émotion. « L'épée ne semble pas non plus fonctionner contre des êtres vivants. » Une sombre forme bougea, la surplombant de toute sa hauteur. Ses yeux dorés l'observaient froidement. Protégeant ses yeux de sa main, la lycéenne tenta d'associer un nom à cette voix familière. Les lampes du mur, qui éclairaient le dos de l'inconnu, ne lui facilitaient pas la tâche. Lentement, ses yeux s'adaptèrent et son apparence fut révélée. Des cheveux blanc ou argentés, des vêtements blancs et rouges, une armure noire, une sorte de fourrure, le tatouage d'une lune sur le visage et des marques rouges sur les joues. Kagome ouvrit la bouche, la referma, et s'éloigna en titubant du tristement célèbre daiyoukai.

« Sesshoumaru, que fais-tu ici ? » demanda-t-elle, incrédule, quand elle fut satisfaite de la distance placée entre elle et le dangereux démon.

« Je pourrai te poser la même question, femme, » répondit-il froidement, rangeant la longue épée au fourreau rouge dans son obi bleu et jaune, avant de replacer quelques mèches argentées dans son dos. « Tu es la compagne d'Inuyasha, n'est-ce pas ? Dis-moi, la présence de ce hanyou souille-t-elle également ces lieux ? »

« N-non, il n'est pas ici, » bredouilla-t-elle, son visage passant de la couleur des cendres à celle d'une tomate mûre, « et ce n'est pas mon compagnon, pas dans ce sens. »

« Je vois. » Tournant nonchalamment les talons, le seigneur youkai se dirigea vers l'arrière de la spacieuse chambre. En entendant le ton amusé de sa réponse, Kagome sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Abandonnant toute précaution, Kagome se redressa, les mains sur les hanches.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, » affirma-t-elle, l'anxiété remplacée par un ton impératif. Sesshomaru s'arrêta net, et, la fixant, se demanda silencieusement s'il allait la laisser vivre. Cette humaine était évidemment seule, ou il serait en train de « converser » avec son frère. De plus, elle semblait encore davantage ignorer l'endroit où ils se trouvaient que lui. Cependant, il se pouvait qu'elle possède un indice. Même si son manque de respect était exécrable, elle avait survécu à un coup direct de Tokijin, sans même une brûlure. Il était inutile de tenter de la tuer une seconde fois.

« J'ai été amené ici par un parchemin, » répondit-il sèchement, son regard glacé la déstabilisant facilement.

« Un parchemin ? Quelle sorte de parchemin ? » Demanda-t-elle plus doucement après avoir réalisé qu'elle avait peut-être un peu trop poussé sa patience.

« Un poème. De style renku. Il m'avait été légué par mon père. » Les yeux de Kagome, en entendant ces mots, s'écarquillèrent. En réponse, ceux de daiyoukai se plissèrent. Elle savait quelque chose. « Que sais-tu, femme ? »

« Je lisais un poème renku sur un parchemin juste avant d'arriver ici, » répondit Kagome, pensive, se rappelant de ce souvenir brumeux, dont il lui semblait qu'il s'était produit une éternité auparavant.

« Le parchemin de qui ? »

« Il appartenait à Inuyasha. C'était dans un coffre, avec d'autres choses qui appartenaient à sa mère. Personne ne pouvait le lire, sauf moi. Quand je l'ai fini... je me suis réveillé ici. »

Un autre merveilleux legs de son père... Un léger sourire, amer, vint orner les lèvres de Sesshomaru alors qu'il assemblait les pièces du puzzle.

« Viens, » ordonna-t-il calmement en s'éloignant de nouveau vers l'autre bout de la pièce. « Il y a quelque chose que je souhaiterais que tu lises. » Agrippant nerveusement ses notes de kanji, Kagome suivit Sesshomaru avec précaution. Mais il y avait toujours quelque chose d'étrange. L'endroit avait l'air réel (son derrière, encore douloureux, pouvait en attester), et cependant...quelque chose, un élément, un je-ne-sais-quoi manquait.

La pièce richement ornée de révélait plus large encore qu'elle ne l'avait d'abord cru. La lumière ambrée des lanternes tremblotait sur les fresques magnifiques qui donnaient vie et couleur aux murs. La lycéenne se rendit bientôt compte que ces peintures représentaient les contes de son enfance. Un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres lorsqu'elle reconnut le minuscule Issun combattant le bandit ou le coupeur de bambous découvrant la délicate princesse de la lune. Des modestes autels se dressaient le long du mur, à la fin de chaque histoire. Les bâtons d'encens qui se consumaient honoraient parfaitement les contes.

« De l'encens », Kagome murmura pour elle-même, son cerveau en ébullition. Elle ne sentait pas dans l'air l'odeur lourde et entêtante avec laquelle elle avait grandi dans le temple familial. En fait, l'air n'avait même aucune odeur. Les fleurs de la salle dans laquelle elle s'était éveillée n'avait pas eu de parfum non plus, et même l'océan ne dégageait pas cette riche odeur salée qu'elle avait toujours aimée. Ses yeux bruns se fixant sur des boucles d'argent, la lycéenne étudia le démon qui marchait devant elle. Sesshomaru avait demandé si Inuyasha était ici, mais n'était-il pas un daiyoukai ? Un _inu_ -daiyoukai ? Il aurait dû pouvoir sentir qui était présent dans la même salle que lui. « Sesshomaru », demanda-t-elle, un peu penaude, « Peux-tu sentir quelque chose ici ? »

« Non », répondit-il finalement, après un long silence, « il n'y a aucune odeur ici ». C'était irritant d'être handicapé, et l'admettre ne faisait que remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Cependant, il n'avait aucune raison de refuser de partager cette information avec l'humaine.

« C'est pour ça que tu m'as demandé si Inuyasha était ici, tu ne pouvais pas le sentir ? » ajouta-t-elle, espérant secrètement être parvenue à la bonne conclusion.

Elle prit son silence comme une admission, et se réjouit de la justesse de son analyse. Certes, ce n'était pas très dur à deviner, mais toute victoire était agréable. Mais sa joie se dissipa vite avec une nouvelle pensée. En entrant dans la salle, elle avait été plongée dans un brasier. Durant ses expériences de l'époque féodale, elle avait pris feu plusieurs fois – et ce feu, elle le savait, n'était pas ordinaire. Et elle se souvenait que Sesshomaru avait l'épée brandie quand elle l'avait vu pour la première fois…

« Nous y sommes », l'informa le Seigneur youkai, interrompant ses réflexions inquiètes. S'arrêtant devant une large porte de bois sur laquelle étaient inscrits une série de caractères, il développa. « Cette porte semble être la sortie. La plupart des kanji me sont familiers, mais certains, plus grossiers, m'échappent. Un humain inférieur, comme toi, les comprendra peut-être plus facilement. »

'Un humain inférieur ?' se répéta-t-elle, énervée. 'Il ne peut pas les lire, donc il m'insulte pour que je le fasse ? Pourquoi se croit-il mon supérieur ? C'est un youkai qui frappe tout ce qui le dérange – et il insinue que je suis grossière ?'

« Lis »

« Pourquoi n'utilise-tu pas la manière sophistiquée des youkais de faire les choses en utilisant ton épée pour détruire la porte ? »

« Tu devrais bien savoir que mon épée n'a aucun effet ici. » Le fusillant du regard avec colère et incompréhension, la lycéenne fut perturbée en le voyant dégainer Tokijin. D'un mouvement fluide, Sesshomaru frappa la porte, un torrent de flamme s'échappant de sa lame. Le sang déserta le visage de Kagome quand elle reconnut ces flammes : c'était celles dans lesquelles elle avait été plongée en entrant dans la salle.

« Tu as essayé de me tuer ? »

« Oui. »

« Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle, sans être sûre de vouloir connaître la réponse, voire préférant oublier que c'était arrivé. Il avait déjà essayé de la tuer, après tout. Et puis il y avait toujours quelqu'un ou quelque chose en train de tenter de l'assassiner, et ce qui était réellement perturbant, désormais, était son manque d'indignation quand cela arrivait.

« Tu n'as pas d'odeur. Maintenant, lis », répondit-il, impatient, fatigué de cette conversation inutile. Kagome le fixa avec une incompréhension croissante. 'Je n'ai pas d'odeur ? Ça veut-dire quoi ? Il ne savait pas que j'étais là, donc il a juste réagi quand j'ai ouvert la porte ? Je pensais Inuyasha impulsif, mais apparemment c'est de famille'.

Marmonnant avec irritation à propos de frères youkai beaucoup trop heureux de manier leurs épées, elle s'avança vers la porte. Son agacement fut vite oublié quand son regard tomba sur les inscriptions, s'émerveillant en constatant l'état de parfaite conservation de la porte. L'épée n'avait même pas laissé une marque. Un subtil raclement de gorge lui rappela la présence d'un démon de plus en plus ennuyé dans son dos, et elle commença à se concentrer sur les kanji.

« L'encre glisse sur le parchemin » lut-elle tout haut, se souvenant de ce vers, « Et sépare les mouvants symboles. » C'était le poème qu'elle avait lu dans la grotte. Alors qu'elle parlait, les caractères commencèrent à briller, illuminant sa silhouette d'une étrange lumière bleue. « L'obscurité avale chacun »

« Continue », lui intima Sesshomaru quand Kagome hésita en voyant la lumière. Lui aussi avait reconnu le texte venant du parchemin qui l'avait transporté ici.

« Sur le bois, les brisants noirs déferlent ». Comme si elle attendait, la lumière arrêta de s'étendre dans la nouvelle strophe et la lycéenne répéta le vers plusieurs fois, intérieurement soulagée que ça se soit arrêté.

« Sur le bois, les brisants noirs déferlent, » Sesshomaru répéta, après une pause. A sa grande satisfaction, la lumière s'étendit à nouveau, envahissant les caractères suivant.

« Les coquilles chantent refuge dans le vent. »

« Les coquilles chantent refuge dans le vent. »

« Cachés loin du ciel, », commença Kagome, en voyant la première ligne de la strophe suivante s'illuminer avant que Sesshomaru n'ait pu répéter. « Courageux dans la tempête, la lune et le soleil. Cherchent l'avant. »

« Sept contes anciens sont réunis » poursuivit Sesshomaru, se débattant pour lire certains kanji, « Cris pleins de rage, vœux méprisés. »

« L'ours lance le défi. Un garçon, d'or sont sa force et sa volonté. Les arbres annoncent la victoire. » Quand Kagome finit de lire le dernier caractère, la porte brilla d'un bleu éclatant, avant de s'évaporer en poussière dorée. Les rayons d'un soleil matinal pénétrèrent à travers l'ouverture qui venait d'être créée, un escalier en cuir usé menant hors de la pièce, au cœur d'une épaisse forêt. Kagome sourit victorieusement. « Enfin, je rentre à la maison. »

Ses sourcils légèrement froncés, Sesshomaru hésita sur le palier de la porte, regardant silencieusement l'humaine sautillant sur les marches. Si c'était vraiment la sortie, son odorat serait revenu…Et ce n'était pas le cas. La conclusion de Kagome était trop rapide. Ils étaient encore coincés, et probablement pour une longue durée. Après tout, un parchemin enchanté appartenant à un daiyoukai de la carrure de son père ne pouvait pas être facilement résolu. A cette pensée, Sesshomaru eut un rictus, et commença à descendre les marches.


End file.
